Sweet Dreams
by DN-Lover
Summary: Roy repeats his days. But will he realize what he has to do to wake up. EdXRoy
1. Chapter 1

Roy looked up at the clock in his office.

"Seems like it's time to go home Roy."

Roy looked at the blonde who had taken rest on his couch. He felt tired but he needed to finish his paperwork. Roy was close to his next promotion, and he could tell that skipping this paperwork tonight would lengthen the time it took to become Fuhrer.

"Not yet, kid, I need to finish this paperwork. I'll see you at home."

"You'll have to walk. Driver leaves in an hour until tomorrow."

Roy watched his younger lover walkout, waving his hand goodbye, without turning around. He continued on with his work, looking through all the pager. His mind began speaking to him, telling him to leave, before showing him pages he's already signed. He looked up at the clock.

"Two thirty, Edward will be upset but I managed to almost finish," Roy thinking out loud.

Roy walked out of his inner office, grabbing his coat. He checked out knowing, he would be back in only several hours. Roy walked out in the direction of his house; his step began to wobble as the strength in his legs was slowly decreasing. Roy strolled into the alleyway slumping against the wall, falling to the ground. Slowly Roy began to loose consciousness.

"Are you even paying attention Bastard?"

Roy looked up seeing the same face that asked him this question yesterday morning. It was almost playing through his mind like dejavu.

"What am I doing here?"

"Listening to my ranting now shut up and listen."

_Roy remembered what had happen the previous time. Roy had kissed Edward to stop his ranting, without closing his office door. After that the office found out of their relationship and that had distracted him from his work_.

Roy stood up walking past Edward, closing the door quietly as to not attract attention. He turned around to face Edward still ranting. He quickly grabbed Edward's chin placing a soft kiss on the blonde's lips ending Ed's rant.

"Now please Edward, I need to finish this paperwork."

Roy could feel Edward's gaze on him as he sat down, getting back to work. The paperwork was less then a quarter done and was wanted by tomorrow.

I wonder if Edward would help me finish this work. It won't hurt to ask…I think.

"Edward would you like to help me with this paperwork." Ed ignored Roy and looked in a different direction. "Means I'll get home quicker for some fun." Roy saw Ed's eyes widen as he turned to him.

"What do I do?" Ed replied anxiously.

"Read them, find what they want and simplify, since you can't sign it."

Roy handed Edward a pile of papers and a note pad to write down the simplified notes. Every now and then Roy glanced upward to check how Ed was doing on the files. When he looked up again Edward had fallen asleep. Roy stood up, walking around his desk, over to the couch Ed had taken rest on.

_This is much different then last time, I might even finish a few hours earlier. Roy picked up the papers around Edward and placed his coat over him. Roy stepped back over to his desk; deciphering the lines Ed called writing. _

Roy signed more papers and began working on the unread files on his desk.

Why are the files different then yesterday? If this is just a dream then shouldn't they be files I've already done.

_Roy looked up at the clock, five thirty. I should wake him up so he can grab some food from the mess at least. _

Roy walked over to Edward nudging his shoulder.

Ed's eyes remained closed as he mumbled, "No Roy were not having sex. It's three in the morning."

"Ed, wake up. You need to have dinner."

Ed slowly opened his eyes to see Roy hunched over him staring down.

"I don't need to eat it's only two o'clock."

Roy pointed to the clock as Ed's stomach grumbled in hunger.

"Fine, come with me."

"Can't team already a little suspicious, that will make it even worse. We have barely even played today."

"Because you stopped me so you could finish your precious paperwork."

"I need to do this paperwork in order to become Fuhrer. You know that." Roy raised his voice a little higher.

"Why does that stupid rank even mean so much to you? Doesn't matter anyway I guess. They'll never let you become Fuhrer. You're an alchemist, with a boyfriend, who together have gone through hell and back until becoming sins against nature. The people we have killed or died because of us, will never be erased from our memories, constantly blocking our dreams."

Ed stormed out of his office and down the corridor, leaving Roy to think.

_Did that just happen? Whenever we fought it was just a game to us. That wasn't a game. The burning honesty in his eyes almost scared me. How can I go to him when I know that everything in that statement is true_?

Roy continued to look down the corridor almost waiting for Ed to come back. He felt a gaze on him and found it to be Riza looking at him worriedly.

Havoc stood up from his desk after Edward.

"Sir."

"Yes Hawkeye."

"What's going on?"

"Apparently were fighting."

"So you two are in a relationship." Roy turned to face his subordinate. "I already knew the games only fool the others."

"Havoc dragged me back despite me being of higher rank."

Hawkeye walked out, closing the door when she left, leaving Ed and Roy alone.

"I didn't mean to upset you when I was talking to you Edward." Roy continued to look at the face of the blonde. "You are right about me being Fuhrer. That doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying. Just like you and your brother. Now go eat before the mess is closed."

Ed only looked at Roy but the look in those eyes was enough to tell that Edward understood what Roy was trying to say.

Ed walked out leaving Roy back to his paperwork.

_Halfway done by this hour, better then before. Maybe it's teaching me what I should be doing instead of what I did. _

Roy continued on his work for another hour before walking out his office to Riza's.

"What happened to Edward?" Roy asked Riza.

"He called leaving one message from the mess for you. You still owe me Bastard." Riza said word for word.

"Thank you Hawkeye, "Roy stated before walking back into his office.

_What else could I do for him? He's not on easy person to please. _

Roy continued to work on the papers, finishing at 11:07.

_It's still late but 3 hours then before. _

Roy walked home after signing out. When he got to his house he went up the steps seeing the front light on. The bedroom door was close and a note hung from it.

_Don't come in if you're up past 10:30. I put a pillow and blanket on the couch. Wake me up at 6:00 so I can take a shower. _

Roy moved back into the living room laying down on the couch. Slowly he fell asleep, letting the blanket keep him warm.

------------------------------------------

"Edward you should go home. You look terrible." Riza said moving into the little room Roy and Ed were in. "There is someone here at all times and we'll let you know when he wakes up."

"I can't, not when I should have waited for him to come with me."

"Edward, he left at 2:30 before walking home. He should have either slept there or get a ride. It's not your fault."

"Then why is it I can't stop feeling guilty that he won't wake up."


	2. Chapter 2

The second and much shorter chapter of the fic. This will be the end. Thanks for people who reviewed (the few of you) and to favorites.

**Disclaimer: No I don't own fullmetal. Or this would have actually happened. **

"Are you even paying attention bastard."

What the hell? Why is this happening again? I thought I finished. The paperwork was completed and I managed to get home before Midnight. Wait. Maybe the dream wasn't teaching me about the paperwork or becoming Fuhrer. I think it was trying to tell me to pay attention more to Edward. Crap I'm already ignoring him now.

"I'm sorry Edward, what were you saying?"

"I guess you weren't."

Roy stood up from his chair moving over to the confused Edward.

"I am sorry for what I'm about to do. I love you and I should worry more about our future then becoming Fuhrer." Roy kneeled down in front of his blonde lover.

"Roy, what the hell are you doing?"

"Will you marry me?" The whole office just gazed wide eyed at the proposing colonel.

-----------------------------------

"Roy? Can you her me? It's Edward. Do something if you can hear me."

Roy leaned forward, quickly kissing Edward.

"Well that works."

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"No, your not."

Roy placed his head on Ed's shoulder, Ed leaning his head against Roy's.

"What were you dreaming about? It's been a day and a half."

"I was repeating a day. I think it was trying to teach me something. I woke up when I focused on you instead of being Fuhrer. I had to propose in order to wake up."

Ed's eyes widened at the last comment. "What was my answer?"

"I don't know, I woke up before I could get one."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I'll marry you."

"Ed, I had a much better way to propose to you."

"Doesn't matter, when you already know the answer."

Roy looked into Ed's eyes seeing that he obviously hadn't slept while he kept on.

"You need to go to sleep."

"Only if you promise to wake up," Roy gave a simple nod and Ed climbed onto Roy's hospital bed, falling asleep next to Roy, while holding his arm firmly.

I know it's really short but this is where I wanted to end it. Me being a helpless romantic I wanted to end it like this. I may start drifting from EdXRoy to something different. Hope you enjoyed it an I plan on posting some more soon.


End file.
